This invention relates to shelving for refrigerators and the like. More particularly, the present invention further relates to slide brackets for storage bins, drawers, pans, or other sliding members which are commonly used with refrigerator shelving.
Refrigerator shelving has evolved from fixed wire racks or even adjustable racks supported by simple brackets or pegs projecting from the interior walls of a refrigerator compartment, to the complex shelving units now widely available and commonly used in refrigerators. This evolution has been spurred by competitive refrigerator vendors seeking to make their products more adaptable and convenient to the needs and uses of each consumer. The result is numerous task or function specific shelf assemblies of varying width and comprising a variety of slidable drawers, storage bins, pans, et cetera, which are typically mounted under the shelf panel.
These complex shelving units commonly incorporate a plethora of equally complicated molded or extruded plastic and metal components which must be assembled to form the sophisticated shelving units. Typically, the width of the sliding member supported under the shelf panel of these complex shelving units is dictated by the width of the shelf assembly. Further, the support structure for the sliding member is typically riveted to supporting side brackets for the entire shelf assembly or otherwise fixed relative to the shelf panel. Thus, having a variety of shelf assembly widths mandates that a variety of sliding members must also be provided. This duplication rapidly increases costs for the manufacturer and vendor in terms of increased inventory and further in other production costs. Rather than running a production of standard width sliding members, the manufacturer must accommodate sliding members having a variety of widths, according to the width of the shelf assembly with which that sliding member will be used.
The commonly known refrigerator shelf assembly is also typically task-specific. A shelf assembly directed to supporting articles thereon is not readily convertible to the added task of providing under shelf sliding storage with a bin or drawer for example. Conversely, a shelf assembly directed to providing a sliding member under the shelf panel is also not commonly adaptable to the singular task of providing only a shelf. While the sliding member may often times be removed and set aside, the slides themselves which support the sliding member under the shelf panel are typically an integral part of the shelf assembly and may not be easily removed, but must remain, typically projecting downward from the shelf assembly and interfering with items stored on adjacent shelving, below the subject shelf panel.
The present invention addresses this evolution of expense and complexity with a uniquely simple refrigerator shelf assembly having versatility to easily overcome the above problems.